


Happy Birthday Dear Charlie

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Thicker than Water [29]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t realize Charlie Chaplin had fans.  Wait, what I meant was…didn’t he die like 100 years ago.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Dear Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe where the BAU are kids and teens. It’s inspired totally by Google’s tribute to Charlie Chaplin, which made the Jason in my head start buzzing.

**  
APRIL 16, 1997   
**

“What are you guys doing?” Emily asked, walking into the apartment. She lifted her bag from across her chest and put it by the closet door.

“Oh good,” Jason looked over his shoulder. “You're just in time to help Hotch put the screen up.”

“We have a movie screen?” she asked, coming into the living room. Hotch was setting up the tripod stand. She grabbed the rolled up screen. “Why do we have a movie screen?”

“It was my grandfather’s.” Jason replied. “We’re about to start our celebration. Your dinner is warming in the oven.”

“I actually grabbed a sandwich at Subway. I’m sorry, I should've mentioned that I would.”

“It’s fine. Spencer, hand me those phone books please.”

Spencer jumped off from the couch and went over to the corner for the three phone books. There was a futile attempt to carry more than one at a time. Luckily, sometimes he was smart enough to know it couldn’t be done.

“Can I eat her dinner?” JJ asked.

“No,” Emily replied. “I'm taking it for lunch tomorrow.”

“There will be popcorn in a few if you’re hungry JJ.”

“What are we doing?” Emily asked again as Hotch took the other side of the screen and they unrolled it to fit on the tripod.

“Today is a very special day.” Jason said.

“Wednesday.” She replied.

“No. Today is Charlie Chaplin’s birthday. He would’ve been 108.”

“Seriously?” she looked at Jason.

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded.

“I don’t know much about him.” Emily said.

“Prepare for a lesson.” Morgan said from the chair. He was dangling his socked feet over the side. “You're in the presence of his biggest fan.”

“That was my dad.” Jason clarified. “But I guess since he’s not here I can take the reins.”

“I didn’t realize Charlie Chaplin had fans. Wait, what I meant was…didn’t he die like 100 years ago.”

“That would’ve made him like 8, Prentiss.” JJ said with a giggle.

“You know what I mean.” She playfully glared at the young blonde.

“He actually died on Christmas Day, 1977.” Hotch said. “And he has millions of fans. To this day he is probably still in the Top 10 list of most popular movie stars ever.”

“I've never seen any of his films. I know he did movies while they were still silent. Does he have any talkies?”

“We’re actually about to watch the very first one; 1940’s _The Great Dictator_.” Jason replied. “It's arguably the best film ever made.”

“That’s gonna be a very big argument.” Morgan said. “It can't be better than _The Shawshank Redemption_ …that’s the best film ever made.”

“I think its _Toy Story_.” Penelope said.

“ _The Godfather_.” JJ piped up.

“Um… _To Kill a Mockingbird_.” Hotch said.

“ _12 Angry Men_.” Reid said.

“What about you, Em?” Jason asked. “What do you think is the best film ever made?”

“ _Manhattan_.” She replied.

“That’s a place!” Penelope exclaimed.

“It’s also a film, Penelope. It’s a Woody Allen film.”

“Most critics say it’s his most difficult film to interpret and love.” Spencer said. “It doesn’t have the quirky pleasure of _Annie Hall_ and the downright laughs of his other films of that decade. They compare it to an inside joke that only the New York Jewish bourgeoisie would get.”

“Thank you, Roger Ebert.” Emily said, laughing. “I'm neither a New Yorker, Jewish, or…OK, I can be bourgeoisie. It’s just a beautiful film. I didn’t say it’s my favorite though, just the best film ever made. Arguably, of course.”

“Well, you're all wrong.” Jason said. “It’s _The Great Dictator_ ; and we’re about to watch it.” he started carefully spooling the precious film onto the projector. It was quite old and priceless.

“One day you're going to have to tell me the story of where you got a film projector, screen, and Charlie Chaplin film.” Emily said.

“I will. Hey Morgan, wanna microwave the popcorn.”

“You got it.” he hopped out of the chair, going into the kitchen and grabbing the extra butter popcorn from the cabinet. He also pulled out the air popped light stuff that Emily liked. He had to do them one at a time; the microwave was small, so he moved quickly before JJ grew fangs and ate Spencer.

“So what's _The Great Dictator_ about?” Emily asked.

“I'm really surprised you don’t know this stuff already.” Hotch said.

“Why?” she quirked an eyebrow.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “You're like a cosmopolitan girl; they know stuff.”

“That’s the dumbest thing I've ever heard…especially from you. I don’t know everything.”

“You speak like 200 languages.” Penelope said.

“Five, fluently, but that’s not the point. I still don’t know much about Charlie Chaplin. Knowing everything isn’t what matters anyway, it’s the desire to learn it. When I don’t know something, I just ask.”

“Jason’s not gonna tell you what its about.” JJ said, smiling when she heard the popcorn popping and the buttery smell filling the living room. “He’s one of those ‘watch and see’ types.”

“And JJ is one of those ‘talk through the movie’ types.” Jason replied grinning.

“I can't help it.” she said.

“Popcorn!” Morgan exclaimed. He came into the living room, handing Emily her special bowl. He had a big one for him and JJ, a smaller one for Penelope and Spencer, and another small one for Hotch.

“I'm starving.” JJ said, digging into the popcorn.

“We just had dinner.” Hotch said.

“I'm growing everyday; I need sustenance.”

“I think you have a tape worm.” Reid replied.

“I'm just healthy.” JJ said, licking out her tongue.

Jason was ready so he hit the lights before sitting down on the floor in front of Emily on the couch. She playfully ran her fingers through his curls and that made him smile. He reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips.

“No making out!” Hotch exclaimed.

“Eww.” JJ and Penelope said in unison, breaking out into giggles.

“Stop it.” Jason said, unable to control his grin. “Watch and enjoy you guys…I really think you're gonna like it.”

Emily leaned back on the couch and watched the movie. She really knew nothing about Chaplin and couldn’t wait for Jason to fill her in on why he loved him so much. She didn’t really care if the movie was good, bad, or somewhere in the middle. It was nice to come home after a long day at school and spend time with her family. They always made sure to have this kind of time for each other no matter what.

Money wasn’t as tight as it used to be but honestly, crowding into their living room with a good movie was still their favorite thing to do. Tonight would be another new experience with her family. Emily promised herself she would never take these things for granted. She would remember important things like anniversaries and birthdays. Now she just had to add Charlie Chaplin’s to the growing list.

***

  



End file.
